Unconscious Dementia
by xXMethereaperXx
Summary: Toothy's medical license is being investigated due to believed negligence. His patient, is soon found dead after claiming to suffer nightmares. */This is the original short story i made. Uploading before the remake\*


Alright, Here's the original story i'm going to be remaking. Figured i'd put this up so the redo would make a little more sense. The redo will feature an entirely new cast of characters (Mostly canons), new plot and locations, and a few other things.

The original date on this is, 06/10/2009, so this is one of my earlier works.

Enjoy.

"Dr. Toothy, please take a seat." Said Pop, glancing at a seat across from him, and Lumpy.

Toothy sat in the chair, and slung his bag to the floor.

"Okay, you are being reviewed for suspicion of medical negligence. Where do you want to start?" Pop said, leaning forward.

Toothy sighed, and fumbled through his bag. He put a red medical file on the table.

Toothy opened the file, and read off a sheet of paper,

PATIENT: Flaky

GENDER: Female

EYE COLOR: Black

SPECIES: Porcupine

REASON OF VISIT: Sleep depravation, and insomnia

As Toothy finished, Lumpy tapped his pen on the table, "Doctor, what are your views on pancakes?"

Pop face palmed, and said, "Lumpy, can you please go get us some coffee?"

As Lumpy left the room, Pop turned back to Toothy, "Ok, you kept a detailed file, but it seems your not telling me something."

Toothy leaned back, "The patient came in requesting caffeine tablets. I asked for the symptoms, and it didn't match the reason for the pills."

Pop made a note, then looked up from the paper, "Patient with sleep depravation, and insomnia comes in requesting caffeine pills?"

Toothy nodded, "Yeah. The patient appeared to have been suffering from dementia. We all know Flaky's kinda paranoid, but this is different. She actually seemed afraid of something, other than living in this city."

Pop leaned back in the chair, then asked, "Ok, what did you say to the patient?"

[FLASHBACK]

"Well, I need to stay awake. I can't go to sleep anymore." Flaky said nervously, while Toothy took notes.

"Okay, why can't you go to sleep? An average person can't live more than eleven days without sleep." Toothy said glancing up.

Flaky fumbled with her hands, and said, "W-well, I've been having nightmares, but they aren't normal nightmares. The first one I was in a dark cell, then the door opened and a green bear with glaring yellow eyes drug me down a hallway to a big steel door."

Toothy leaned back, "sounds like a nightmare."

Flaky held out her arm, "When I woke up I had this bruise on my wrist."

Toothy inspected it, and grew shocked, "This bruise seems to be from you doing drugs!"

Toothy regained his composure, and said, "Well, it could just be a coincidence."

Flaky shook her head, "The next night, it was the same dream, except this time the door opened, and the bear stopped in front of a pit! Inside the pit was snarling dogs! Before I woke up, he pushed me in!"

Toothy wrote down the notes, "I'm sure it's just a dream. I can't give caffeine meds to a patient with insomnia."

Flaky took a few deep breathes, "Okay. You're right. I'm just overreacting."

[END FLASHBACK]

Pop reviewed Toothy's notes, and said, "Patient with a bruise and nightmares requests meds to stay awake. This sounds farfetched."

Toothy sighed, "Ok, that's what happened. Believe it or not."

Pop's phone rang, and he answered it, "Hello?…Yes… Really?!…Damn."

He closed the phone, and stood up from the table, "Come on. We have a problem."

Toothy stood, and followed him to the door, "What is it?"

As they left, Pop said, "Your patient."

[][][]

Toothy, and Pop arrived at Flaky's house to see it was surrounded by police cars. They entered the front door, and was met by a white bear, wearing police clothes.

"What's the problem, Meth?" Toothy asked curiously."

Meth shook his head, "It's hard to look at."

Meth opened a room door, exposing a destroyed body. Toothy had to cover his mouth to keep from vomiting.

Meth sighed, and said, "Victim is Flaky. There was no forced entry on any doors or windows. Also, the wounds appear to be from a pack of dogs."

Toothy's blood ran cold, "T-the pati-, Flaky complained about nightmares with dogs."

Meth raised an eyebrow, "Really? Hmm. Well, for the time being we need you to stay in town. We may have some questions for you."

Toothy left the house and returned home.

'How is this possible? It was just a dream right?' he thought, as he walked up his stairs, and laid on his bed.

He drifted off to sleep, and tossed and turned as he mumbled, "Let me go. I don't want to go in there."

Two days later, Toothy was found in the same condition as Flaky.

Abrupt ending, but that was awhile ago. I think i'm much better now.

Anyway, thanks for reading. The redo should be up within a week or so.


End file.
